legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
V'aztt
is the third and penultimate boss of the Scarlet Forge. He is responsible for the overwatch of the forge and is in fact, the corruptor of Scargnash and Perdomus, as K'ril Xarkoroth reverse-engineered Zor'vhan. V'aztt uses two "zweihanders" to do battle and can do many other abilities with the swords as well. As V'aztt is a Krillion demon, he reduces damage dealt through status effects. Abilities *'Severing Blades': Severs multiple enemies for 45,000 damage per hit allowed, lowering fortitude points by 5% of the damage dealt. *'Zweihander Dash': Runs towards the aggrotic and deals up to (140000) damage (never lower than 100000) in a single strike. The strike also induces knockdown and resets aggro. *'Krillion Empowerment': V'aztt is empowered with the might of K'ril Xarkoroth! **'Blessing of K'ril': Deals 1500% more damage for 10 seconds. *'Empowered Zweihanders': V'aztt's zweihanders glow (x). X represents a colour. *'Withering Soul': If the zweihanders turn black, everytime he hits a player he heals himself for how much he dealt for 30 seconds. *'Poisoned Soul': If the zweihanders turn green, everytime he hits a player he deals 5000 poison damage to the player which stacks. Lasts 30 second phase, 10 second poison effect. *'Stunning Soul': If the zweihanders turn blue, he stuns every target he hits. The hit target can't retaliate. *'Fateblade': Deals 650,000 damage to all enemies within 10 yards. Uses after all Empowered Zweihanders effects are at use. Preparation Watch V'aztt's zweihanders. Each one has a different ability and you need to know how to act on each. Tactics V'aztt's tactics are simple enough to remember. Protect against his melee attacks and pay attention (healers and buffers) to the tank as he/she will (and he/she should) be taking the damage. V'aztt's abilities are absolutely deadly against non-tanks, so be prepared. Quotes Intro *Theodar: We're nearing one of K'ril's generals. His name is V'aztt. *Kalgerith: V'aztt? *Theodar: Yes. He's watching over the forge and making sure Zor'vhan is under K'ril's woe. *Kalgerith: Can't we reach Zor'vhan to crush V'aztt? *Theodar: We could-- *V'aztt: That is if you CAN GET THROUGH ME! *V'aztt: MUAHAHA! Time to rot in hell, Theodar! We meet again! *Theodar: Release your taint off Zor'vhan! *V'aztt: I might, after YOU DIE. Fight *V'aztt: Who dares beneath thy blades? *V'aztt: You are all rubble! *V'aztt: WEAK! Killing *Another kill for V'aztt! *That makes another spine to add to my collection! *These blades have seen more shed. Death *V'aztt: WHY WOULD YOU CURSE ME WITH DEATH? K'RIL WILL PUNISH YOU ALL! *Theodar: Maybe now. But later on maybe not. *Kalgerith: What next, friend? *Theodar: To Zor'vhan. The agent of the forge. Let us meet. Loot V'aztt awards the following items. *Magical Pauldrons of Voracity(Magic shoulders) *Shoulderguards of Whispering Winds (Ranged shoulders) *V'aztt's Cammerbund (Melee waist) *Kryllflame Scatterer (Shotgun) *The Gotten Point (Speed dagger) *Vasting Zweihander (Godly two handed sword) *K'ril's First Service (Hybrid helmet) *Demonwhisper Cleats (Hybrid boots) *Branch of the Forge (Magic wand) *Royal V'T Puncturer (Ranged crossbow) Achievements *Vast Flames: Defeat V'aztt on Prodigy. *Vast Infernos: Defeat V'aztt on Master. *Vast Hells: Defeat V'aztt on Hardcore. *Look Upon The Name: Defeat V'aztt before he uses all his zweihanders' abilities. *K'ril Hath Thy Soul: Defeat V'aztt without anyone dying in the fight. Category:Scarlet Forge bosses